


The Best Thing

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Truth Will Out [41]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Armie and Timmy attend the pre-Golden Globes dinner at James Franco's house. Some revelations are made.





	The Best Thing

Armie and Timmy got dressed in silence, not needing to fill the quiet with words. Timmy wishes he could have dressed in his usual jeans and one of Armie’s jumpers but since there would probably be photos, he put on one of his own baggy shirts and his jeans along with his usual pair of boots. Armie put on a jumper, some jeans and a pair of white trainers. The pair then got in an Uber even though it wasn’t too far.

Timmy was very nervous, this was his first awards season and he was being nominated for quite a lot of big awards. Golden Globes, BAFTAs, and there was even a mention that he could be nominated for an Oscar! How insane is that? Armie kept a hand on Timmy’s knee the whole way there, needing to offer his partner some comfort. The only issue he could see was that he would have to keep his hands to himself when they got to the dinner at James Franco’s house.

Pulling up at the house, Timmy was in awe – the house was huge! How could anyone need that much space? Especially considering it was only Dave and James who lived here. Armie got out of the Uber first and then opened the door for Timmy before paying. Timmy hooked his arm through his partners and they approached the gate together. Timmy was very nervous and needed to remind himself that Armie was by his side. James let them in and introduced them to the other guests, actors like Tom Hanks and Gary Oldman! Timmy was relieved to see Ansel Elgort and Daniel Kaluuya were there too, seeing friendly faces when surrounded by legends was reassuring.

Whilst Armie was busy greeting other actors, Timmy made a beeline for Ansel and Daniel, greeting them with a one-armed hug.

“Hey, T! How are you?” Daniel greeted.

“Yeah, what’s been going on?” Ansel agreed.

“I’m not doing too bad, I was ill over Christmas but seem to be better now.” Timmy admitted, not knowing whether to tell his friends about the baby. Or his relationship with Armie. “What about both of you?”

“Things are going well, I have the press tour for Black Panther coming up soon which should be fun.” Daniel replied.

“And things have been going really well for me with Violetta. We moved in together a couple of months ago. Even though we’ve been dating for a few years.” Ansel added.

The group continued talking for a bit until Timmy felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around with wide eyes to find himself face to face with Gary Oldman. “Timothée, right? I just wanted to say that I saw your movie and thought you were incredible.” Gary praised. Timmy stood there with his mouth open in shock, he tried to form words, but he was star struck and couldn’t find any.

“Thank you, that mean the world coming from a legend like you.” Armie smiled, placing a hand on Timmy’s shoulder and joining the group. He held his hand out for Gary to shake. “Lovely to meet you.”

“And you. I’ll talk to you all later. Have a wonderful evening.” Gary wished before leaving them and going to talk to someone else.

“Did that just happen?” Timmy whispered, still in shock.

“Yes.”

“Excuse me.” Timmy requested, heading over to James. “Please can I use the bathroom?”

“No, you have to wait until you leave.” James joked. “Of course, it’s on the first floor, at least, the nearest one is.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

 

Timmy had gone to the bathroom, needing to collect his thoughts before going down for the meal. He was torn from his thoughts when someone knocked on the door. “Sweet Tea? Are you feeling okay?” Armie questioned, feeling concerned over his partner’s quick departure. Timmy opened the door and Armie rushed in, quickly shutting and locking the door behind him. He quickly took Timmy into his arms and pressed gentle kisses into his curls.

“Sorry, I was a little overwhelmed. A certain someone is draining all of my energy. And I want some alone time with you.” Timmy stated.

“You never have to apologise for how you are feeling. If you need me then I’m right here and if you don’t need me, I’m still here. I love you, and nothing will ever change that.” Armie vowed.

“I love you, too. We should probably get back to the others before they wonder where we went. I wish we could be open with our relationship.” Timmy sighed.

“We’re not hiding because I’m ashamed of you, I promise. I know Ansel and Daniel are you friends, you could always tell them?” Armie suggested.

“Maybe, but for now, there’s food down there and someone is very, very hungry.” Timmy laughed, pressing a quick kiss to Armie’s lip before leaving the sanctuary of his partner’s arms and heading back downstairs.

* * *

 

When the couple returned, everyone else had gone into the dining room, the only available seats were the 2 immediately to the left of James. Armie seated himself closest to James and Timmy sat between his partner and Ansel. It was a relief he was between two of the people he was most comfortable with. Dave and James brought out the meals and bottles of wine too. First up was crackers and cheese, Timmy only had plain crackers as he knew soft cheeses were dangerous for the baby.

“Timmy, would you like some wine?” James offered.

“Please can I just have water?” Timmy asked. James nodded, and Dave went to fetch him a drink from the kitchen. Timmy felt a bit left out as he was the only one not drinking. Armie allowed himself one glass. Whilst sat together, Armie and Timmy kept one hand linked, not showing any signs of struggle with eating single-handedly. The group ate in comfortable silence, when everyone had finished their starters, James stood up to make a toast.

“I want to thank all of you for being here, I know that no matter who wins tomorrow, it doesn’t mean the end of the world for those who don’t. I think we’re all winners, there have been some incredible films this past year that needed to be made, that needed to be seen and we should all be proud of that. I am going to give each of you a year and would like for us all to go around and tell us their best moment of that year. Armie, would you like to start us off with 2017?”

Armie gave Timmy a knowing look and stood up, unlinking their hands. “2017, wow, last year was a big year for me in many ways. In January, Liz gave birth to our second child which was incredible but somehow not the best moment of the year. There were lots of moments that I loved whilst Timmy and I were on the promo circuit for Call Me By Your Name but honestly…” Armie took a deep breath and looked at Timmy. Timmy nodded, knowing exactly what his partner wanted to say. “The best moment of 2017 was finding out that Timmy and I are having a baby together.” The pair were immediately met with a chorus of congratulations. Everyone seemed to be so happy for the couple and had no reservations about whatever was clearly going on between Armie, Timmy and Liz.

“Congratulations to you both. Timmy, would you like to tell us about the best moment of 2016 for you?” James requested.

“Of course.” Timmy agreed, standing up. “2016 was a big year for me. Upon finishing a production of The Prodigal Son, I went straight to Crema to film Call Me By Your Name. Just being in Crema was amazing, it was like Armie and I were the only people in the world. Meeting Harper was great as she adores me now, although she wants a little sister and we can’t make any promises.” Timmy laughed. “I think the whole process of falling in love whilst portraying Elio was incredible. The first time we admitted that we love each other was up there on the list too but the best thing for me was the moment when Liz gave us her blessing to be together despite her marriage to Armie.”


End file.
